A Lonesome Waltz
by bloodytwistedangel
Summary: [ACT – 4 – REQUIEM] Woflram and Yuri are sittin' in a room. KISSING! Okay, Gwendal and Gunter start stalking them and Josak makes his debut as the worst crossdresser the world’s ever seen! JUSTICE BE DONE! Cinderella OnTake. WolfYuri.
1. ACT 1 OVERTURE

**A Lonesome Waltz**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Ma-O, the characters, storyline, plot, or anything relating to it. All of the above is copyrighted totheir respective owners. I do not own the story of Cinderella, either.

Intro: -Beautiful Planet- I haven't done a KKM! fic in a while, so here is the multi-chapter I've been waiting to write. A fairy-tale take on KKM! (smiles) Fourteenth fic, enjoy!

Epic Rating: Brief Violence, Sugesstive/Sexual Themes, Language, Shounen-Ai, Yaoi, Alcohol, ect.

Pairing: Wolfram x Yuri – Kyo Kara Ma-O!

A/N: I altered Cinderella's plot to fit the fic...

* * *

**ACT -1 -OVERTURE**

* * *

"…Do you understand?." A tutor calmly finished his long lecturing of a blonde demon prince who would be destined to fulfill the throne one day, Lord Wolfram Von Biefelt. Lazy green eyes slid open as he nodded his head, an easy way to avoid the re-explanation of his tutor. "All right then, you are dismissed, Lord Wolfram." 

Wolfram got up from the seat which by this point had his rear-end engraved in it. As he strolled down the long hallway, he remarked all the things he'd rather be doing at that very moment.

"Wolfram! Don't space out when walking! What's gotten into you lately?" A wrinkled brow made his way toward Wolfram. Holding a large box filled with what was most likely plush animals made by himself, Gwendal stood steadfast while interrogating Wolfram.

"Ah Gwendal. It's none of your business. I'm just bored. There's nothing to do and I keep having to listen to these stupid, long lectures. I'd just really like to sneak out and see the tow- Er… Yeah. The tower! I'd like to see the tower again!" Wolfram, feeling the slight bit flustered, ran away quickly to his quarters.

Slumping on the bed, he slid his hand into his hair and down his face until reaching his neck. He took in a deep breath before exhaling a loud sigh.

"For once…" the prince started, "it's be nice for someone to understand there's so much more I want."

Scouting the area quickly but securely, Wolfram headed down his window into town where he had been recently sneaking out to.

It was a secret. His secret.

**-O-**

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! You really are a stupid step-son, you know that Urine?"

"Yeah, yeah. And it's Yuri…" a shrimpy double-black sighed. He once had a loving family, but after his mother died and his father remarried, nothing went right. Later, Annissina, the woman of his father's dreams worked him to death while conducting a strange experiment.

To top it all off, he inherited two pushy step-sister, Giesela and Greta. His family fortune was squandered on weird expeditions in the science and womens' improvement fields and the pampering of his two step sisters. His step-mother abhorred men, and therefore abhorred Yuri. She put him to use by making him cook and clean. The last ounce of manliness left in Yuri was his manhood and his love for baseball. His new family even made him wear frilly pink maid outfits!

Yuri made his way up the stairs to his room where he was often locked inside. This time was no exception, either. One slipping of the tea landed Yuri in his hostile environment for a whole week.

Feeling down and depressed, he sat at his desk looking out a window; his only key to real civilization. He reminisced about the past and wondered how different his life would be if not for a few minor experiences.

Tearing out the pink outfit, Yuri changed into some regular clothes and decided to sneak out once and for all. He had never done it before and he didn't know what other people were like.

After climbing down the window, he took one final glance and his home before running into town – a place where he had never stepped a foot into and his first contact with reality.

**-O-**

He had snuck out a few times before, but never had the market been so crowded. The large crowds pushed, shoved, and touched. Wolfram felt disgusted being near beings of inferior status, but he refused to go home.

As he made his way to the town square, he realized a large amount of people gathering. Masses stared as a double-black calmly ate a sandwich – a cheap and common dish. "A double-black…" Wolfram said, staring with numerous others. Decided to get a closer look, he made his way to the front. Double-blacks were extremely rare and rumored to be very powerful and influential.

**-O-**

'_Why are all these people staring at me?'_ Yuri thought to himself. Was it so strange to eat a sandwich? All he did was eat a sandwich with emergency money from years ago.

After contently finishing his meal, Yuri arose from his placement and started looking about. These were house, shops cafés, and a market. Beautifully colored and pleasing to his eyes, the half-breed couldn't wait to explore the new environment.

"Hey you! Double-Black! You think you're so mighty and powerful? Wait till I kick you ass!" A small band of thugs made their way toward Yuri. Clearly, they were drunk, but not a hard as the ring leader himself.

"What? Did I do something?" Yuri's eyes widened. He had only ate and already he had done something wrong.

"Playing innocent, eh? I'm gonna kick yer scrawny God-damn ass!" The leader, commencing to attack Yuri, was soon slain.

In the flash of an eye, Yuri was being lead away from the crowds by a blonde-haired boy.

After reaching a good distance away, the boy confronted the other. "You're a double-black. You must be really important. Who are you and what are you doing?"

"What? I'm nobody special! I live a ways away from here! I'm just the son of a regular working class mother! But both of my parents died so now I live with my crazy step-mother and her two daughters!"

"Really. Well, I think," Wolfram started, looking up and down Yuri, "that you're nothing more than a moronic wimp!"

"Wh-What?" Yuri choked out.

"Yeah. You're an idiot, too!" Wolfram said, walking away with his nose in the air.

"You… you say that again! And to my face!" Yuri scowled.

Turning around and facing the double-black once more, the arrogant prince returned the call. "I said you're a-"

-SLAP!-

Yuri took a few breaths after slapping the boy. His instincts told him to hit the other with the palm of his hand and deliver a blow to the other's face.

Staring in disbelief, the blonde-boy soon ran away in shock. Yuri, feeling triumphant, soon realized that the boy's sword fell out of its sheath. Picking up the sword gently, Yuri examined it closer. Engraved on the sword stood the initials WvB.

* * *

**END - 1 - OVERTURE**

**

* * *

**Afterthoughts: Wow! I think this came out pretty good. The Cinderella part will kick in the chapter. As soon as I figure out how to add chapters, I'll upload it. (throws hands in the air) Thank you to all the people who reviewed any of my other fics! (huggles) Until the next bulk upload! (waves) 


	2. ACT 2 BOLERO

**A Lonesome Waltz  
**

Intro: MUSIC: AQUA – My oh My! I'm sorry I never uploaded chapter two. When the reviews all came in, I got all excited yet nervous at the same time. When that happens, usually whatever I put out next sucks, so I took a breath in between so hopefully this chapter will be all right. (inhales deeply) Also, I had no idea HOW to start this chapter or where to lead it. This fic was supposed to run alongside Rizenju but since that's not happening, I'll just take the story where I want to. So if you have any ideas, drop them by me, please.

A/N: Theme of this chapter: Stupidly Serious. Also, not a lot of POV switching. Thank you to all who reviewed and/or marked the last chapter! Let's stay together for a while, now, shall we? I should be able to update each chapter regularly from here on out.

* * *

**ACT - 2- BOLERO**

* * *

It was silent, quiet, peaceful. Outside birds silently passed by, chirping their beautiful melody crying out to the world, 'wake up! It's a beautiful day!' What was yesterday had become today as the former night's moon diffused into a blazing red firebomb. The trees glistened together as they swayed from side to side in the breeze's gentle pattern. 

As beautiful as the day was, it was busy as ever in town. Those who swept the streets swept the streets just as the baker baked his bread and the tailor tailored clothes. The streets bustled with sounds of song, work, happiness, and sorrow. Beggars begged and evangelists converted and citizens passed by as they bought goods, sought services, and chatted along the way.

Things were different in the castle, however. Chaos ensued and all Hell ran amok. Gunter, as always, was the one most stressed about it all. 'My Prince, my prince!' he would shout, 'where have you gone!' Gwendal tried to calm down. He was stressed but refused to admit such. As he went into his room, Conrad chuckled, suspecting to see another stuffed animals on the bookcase in an hour or so. Conrad, calm, cool, and collected as ever, was at peace, reassuring all the fretting staff that everything would be alright.

True, it wasn't everyday the Great Demon Kingdom lost their youngest prince, but it was also true that this wasn't the first time Wolfram had snuck out. The blonde _was_ a maturing adolescent. He had to experience the world for himself. However, Conrad could not entirely feel at rest – this was Wolfram's first over-night experience, after all.

**-O-**

A lazy black eye poked open, adjusting to the bright morning light. He was a morning person, Yuri, but today he felt quite tired. True, he hadn't done much the day prior, but it was his first time in society. It was indeed a beautiful day – a beautiful start and beautiful warmth embracing him by the torso…

"What the–?" a curious demon poked at the strange formation by him. Under the covers it _did_ feel like a person, but the individual was encompassed in sheets and thus could not be seen. Feeling insecure and confused, Yuri poked a threatening finger at the lump.

Nothing, silence.

The young boy exhaled, relieved at the awkward silence. Regaining his courage the boy again poked the form with his index finger, a little more forceful this time. When again nothing happened, the boy again exhaled. He was probably just hallucinating. While he was asleep, it was possible for the double-black to shove extra pillows around him, right?

Pulling the sheets off to roll out of bed, Yuri was caught off guard when he realized it was the blonde from yesterday. A fright of this caliber could not be shaken off with a simple, 'oh! What a fright!' and then chuckled away with exorcising light. No, emotions from something like _this_ could only be achieved by screaming like a little girl, kicking the blonde out of bed, and then whacking the offender with as many pillows he could harbor.

Yuri did just that, only, he continued to scream and kick like a little girl until his throat began to swell.

**-O-**

"Yuri! What the Hell are you doing up here? Honestly, men are good for nothing!" Anissinna yelled, busting the door and its lock open. Her glare was sharp and her perfectly shaped lips curved into a stern frown.

"Umm… I thought there was something in my bed, so I looked under the covers and it was really big! And then I realized it was **nude**! So I-I-I-I didn't know _what_ to do!" Yuri stuttered, trying to seek the words that would save him.

Anissinna yawned, already bored by the young boy's yapping. After he finished, she placed her hands up in a silence motion, calming him down. "It's okay you worthless figure of the insignificant race. Masturbation is common around people like yourself who are to lame to get _anybody_ to do them. If I were you, I'd go find someone who really cares, though. I have no intention of listening to you complain."

With that, the crazy scientist closed the door, laughing manically as she left. Yuri stood in disbelief at the woman, who didn't even care. He cried out loud in frustration, the kind of thing a middle-aged man does during a mid-life crisis, "no one loves me, damn it!"

"You're right. No one loves you," the flaxen blonde agreed, prying some clothes out that were wedged in between a book and a chair. He smirked, adding to his insult, "Your taste in décor sucks, too."

The double-black blushed, insulted a great deal. "Who cares! Just who the Hell are you to complain and why are you here? Explain yourself!"

Emerald eyes widened in distaste. "Excuse **me**? I do believe you are some… perverted, lying thief! I want what is rightfully mine! I guess it was wrong to judge, though. You're just a wimp."

**-O- Flashback -O-**

He didn't know what to do. Some freak had helped him, true, but things were just weird now. His, 'savior,' turned out to be an arrogant jerk and after showing his anger, the blonde gave him this transpired look of disgust. It wasn't as if he had asked the other to marry him or anything!

It could be worse, though, the young demon reasoned. Before the shorter boy could begin his interrogation, the other quickly fled, dropping behind a lag of steel.

Curious at the object, the boy quickly hurried over. It was beautiful; in fact, it was a fitting match for its owner. After staring in wonder at the sword, he found three letters on the hilt: 'W.v.B.'

Unsure what to do, the boy happily skipped home, content with his visit in town. Not only had he met a rude boy, he had found an interesting object.

**-O- End Flashback -O-**

"Well how do I know that _you're_ not the thief, huh? Maybe you picked my lock last night and came to steal it!" Yuri yelled silently, hoping that his step-mother wouldn't come up again. She already had weird ideas about him as was.

"Why the Hell would I steal anything from a wimp?" the blonde yelled, frustrated.

"Stealing and all aside-"

"**Listen to me, damn it!**"

Yuri put his hands together in plead with a somewhat cute voice – to Wolfram, this is, "yeah, but could you keep it down? My evil step-mother's going to come up again if you don't."

"Huh? Oh yeah, whatever," the pale boy mumbled. He repeated, in a lower yet just as angry voice, "why the Hell would I steal anything from a wimp?"

"I'm not a wimp! How do you prove that's yours? Does it have your **name** on it?" Yuri snickered. Ah, classic ways of proving someone wrong were always the sweetest.

"Right here," a finger pointed, "'W.v.B.' my initials. It stands for Wolfram von Biefelt you moron."

And when proven wrong, the classic comebacks always backfired in worse ways than most.

"How do I know you didn't make it up!" Yuri protested.

"Shut up! Why would I do that, you idiot!"

"Just 'cause!"

"Idiot!"

"You haven't told me why you're here, though!"

"I just did! Well, that and…" the blonde trailed off, mumbling obscenities under his breath. "It's none of your business, okay? Next time!"

"'Next time?' What do you mean, 'next time?'!" Yuri yelled, confused by everything.

"I mean I'll explain next time. That it, if you're not moronic enough to understand by then," the arrogant boy concluded, finishing putting all his clothes on.

Yuri yelled, frustrated. On the other hand… even though they were yelling and arguing, it was… enjoyable for some bizarre reason. "Yeah, well, maybe I don't ever want to see you again!"

The blonde glared in anger, dropping his sword which he came to retrieve. "Fine then, I won't come back to see you. I'll come back to get my sword. Next time, I'll even bring evidence that this sword belongs to me."

It was rude, short, and bittersweet. Yuri couldn't help but smile.

**-O-**

Anissinna sighed. Boys were hopeless. No wonder women were the superior race! "My, not even masturbating can they keep quiet!"

* * *

**END - 2 - BOLERO  
**

* * *

Afterthoughts: What to say... please don't hurt me. (hides) Oh yeah, the stupidly serious part was pertaining to their argument. They get along so well, huh? (laughs) The sword will play its Cinderella role later and then it will all make sense. Until then, don't worry about it.  



	3. ACT 3 NOCTURNE

**A Lonesome Waltz**

Intro: -Hate Me, 'Blue October'- Wow… It only took soooo long to type up! I apologize for that! I've had this since _before _I went on vacation! On another term, I went to see the Da Vinci Code and X-Men III! (evil, broad smile)

A/N: Greta might be a little OOC… Wolfram at the beginning, too. Near the mid-fic he gets bad into character. (sweat drop) I haven't seen KKM in such a long time… I need volumes four, six, and seven… GAH! Only two more volumes until it ends! (shock)

* * *

**ACT - 3 - NOCTURNE**

* * *

"_It hurts!"_

"_Stay still!"_

"_What do you think you're-? Ah! It's healed! I feel better than before!"_

"_Eh…heh! Heh ha ha! Ha…ha…ha…"_

"_Are you okay? You look terrible!"_

"_You…You just keep smiling, okay?"_

**-O-**

Greta sighed, placing her palm into the air. It was just a dream, go figure. At the same time, it was disappointing. Who was that? Who saved her? Just like a distant memory, she could not recall.

Throwing her scratchy pink sheet off, she groaned in anger. **Why** couldn't she remember? She cried, "It's so annoying!"

At that moment, she heard a, 'thump!' from upstairs. The noise only added to her frustration and anger. Yanking a dress from her dresser, she quickly dressed herself. She ran up the stairs with a curse in every stride. Upon reaching Yuri's room she twisted the knob.

Locked.

Greta's fury flared up. "YURI! Open this door **right** now!"

She heard a whelp from Yuri and what seemed like another's voice. A crash and a falling chair vibrated loudly. What the **Hell** was he _doing_?

**-O-**

"Wolfram! What are you doing here again? That's probably my step-mom!" Yuri shrieked, trying to move everything back into place, "What am I going to do?"

"You could just introduce us," the blonde pointed out with a smug tone.

"Yeah right!" the double-black yelled, blushing at the obvious remark. "Why do you keep coming back, anyways?"

"…Me? What do mean?" the arrogant boy was at a loss, "isn't that obvious, too?"

"Hell no!" Yuri remarked, now taunting the other.

The blonde grunted, flinging his nose in the air. Yuri had finished fixing everything into place and was now pressed ear-against-door to listen. The invading perpetrator swore many times in a harsh tongue. The double-black flinched – it was Greta, angry. Yuri prayed she would go away.

"You **really** don't know?" Wolfram yelled, angered that he was being completely ignored.

"YURI! OPEN THE DOOR **NOW** OR I'LL BREAK THE DOOR DOWN!"

He groaned. Now he had two possessive, angry jerks on his hand.

**-O-**

One. Two. Three. _THAT DOES IT!_

Greta, full of anger, broke the door down.

What she saw disturbed her. Yuri was – in a…_strange_ position – with another boy. Even if the golden locks of the unknown flaxen were enough to raise the dead, it was more than she could handle.

"Uh…Yu…ri…" Greta gaped her mouth like a fish out of water, shaking lightly, "Yuri…you…you…You're gay! This is great! Cool! I always knew you were like this, Yuri! Am I going to have a step-brother-in-law soon?" she cheered with gleaming eyes.

Yuri's right eye twitched dumbfounded. Wolfram smirked. "As soon as he gets the clue that we're engaged."

"Wh-What the-?"

"Oh," Greta blushed embarrassed, "Yuri's so dense, he wouldn't know a thing about flirting! Why, he wouldn't even remember if you slapped him!"

Wolfram blushed, nodding his head. His sharp glare pierced through Greta's body with his next, blunt statement: "He slapped me."

"What? Seriously? **_YURI_**?" Greta's smiled in shock – practically forced.

"…Yuri! If you can get such a hot, young, **beautiful** guy, why can't I? It's so unfair! I hate you! I always did! I'm telling **mommy**!"

Yuri stared wide-eyed as the girl fled from the room in tears. Everything was **such** a misunderstanding!

**-O-**

Greta wiped her eyes. It was all so…unfair.

"Greta?" A hand caught her wrist.

"Leave me alone, Gisela!" Greta wailed.

Gisela frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Yuri…" Greta started, stopping mid-sentence. Her mouth gaped open and shut as early. She hated this so much. Twice already she couldn't register the words in her head. She finally took a deep breath, forcing the only words she could find out, "he said he wouldn't do my chores!"

"Oh really?" the taller girl trailed off, a tone of sadistic evil in her voice. "Then I'll-"

"No!" Greta shouted. Even she was surprised at her declaration. She didn't know why, but she assured Gisela, "I…just mean I don't think he's feeling well! We have to give the, 'maid,' a day for rest!"

Gisela paused. "Whatever. One day won't hurt."

**-O-**

"HE DID WHAT?"

"Yes, it seems as if Wolfram has run away," Conrad calmly stated.

"How can you be so…so **calm** about this?" Gwedal demanded.

"No! Your Lord-Ship, please, I will take all fault!" Gunter pleaded, "I have failed to communicate the responsibility of courtship! This problem is my entire fault!"

"It's not your fault," Conrad assured, stroking his fingers through his straight chestnut strands, "Wolfram just has a mind of his own. I'm sure he doesn't agree with us choosing his spouse."

"So," Gwendal started, devising a plan, "which course of action shall we take?"

"I will go to town and doubly search for Lord Wolfram solely!" Gunter once again pleaded.

"Gunter, honestly, do not trouble yourself with such affairs," the half-bleed assured once more. He had a knack for bringing a calamity to a halt. "We need you to direct the panning for the ball, after all."

"O-Of course…" the purple-haired demon abided, retiring to his duties.

"…We're going to continue the planning under such circumstances?" A smile formed.

"Gwendal, why would we post-pone such an important event?" Somehow, Conrad's smiled seemed distant – as if something else was on his mind. "Continue the search. After you locate Wolfram, inform him. I'll persuade mother now."

**-O-**

"You wimp! Come one!" Wolfram demanded, his emerald eyes angry.

Yuri covered his head with a pillow, stretched out on his bed. It didn't matter to him where the blonde was going or that the other was leaving via his window. For that matter, he didn't care that Wolfram was half-way out and if anyone saw the boy, he would be in trouble for years to come.

Wolfram's eyebrow bent, anger flaring up. "I said, 'come one!'"

"I don't wanna," the double-black pouted. "Just go away. Leave me alone."

Glowering at the bland figure, Wolfram picked up and threw him out of the window.

Yuri fell on the ground with a thud. His head felt dizzy and his eyes were heavy. Wolfram gracefully dropped down as well. However, the blonde was able to attain his dignity unlike the other,

A confused maid stared at the two. Wolfram grunted, "I am relieving you of a nuisance. I'll be taking this." He blandly finished his statement, pointing to the knocked out boy. With that, he pulled Yuri up bridal-style and trudged off.

**-O-**

"Dearest mother, I've come to visit you!"

"Conrad, honey! You visiting **me**? How delightful!"

"Mother-"

"Where shall we begin?"

"This visit is purely business."

**-O-**

"Hey you!" a shrieking voice called. Wolfram turned back, dropping his load – which was Yuri – onto the ground. A small, tan girl with red locks glared. She passed him a note which the blonde took. "Give that to Yuri."

Wolfram nodded, grabbing Yuri's body again. The blonde once again trudged on into the sunset with his luggage in tow. Greta, words failing her, silently shook about in shame.

"I know you think I'm not worth wasting a breath on," she called out finally when the blonde was a good distance away, "but take care of my brother, okay?"

Wolfram smirked. Maybe she wasn't _completely_ hopeless. "Even if you didn't tell me."

**-O-**

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Mother, please. Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"If everything will be okay, then…"

"I assure you. Oh, and you should stop by to se Wolfram. I'm sure he'd agree with the decision."

"Then I'll be by tomorrow."

**-O-**

"**WHAT**?" Anissinna shrieked.

"Oh…dear," Gisela murmured, not bothered nearly as much as her mother.

"I thought it would be a good idea! If I sent Yuri to town, he can spread business! Your services will become more popular if a man spread word to other women, too! Women will no longer live on in ignorance, mom!" Greta explained.

Her mother was unconvinced. Deep thought was necessary. Shaking, she managed to stutter: "Greta…you…you…you did that…Now, our perfect lifestyle…our perfect lifestyle…is ruined…and yet you…you…you…"

"Um, yes…?"

"You're a genius! Truly my daughter! It gets rid of the only filth in the house-hold, I'll be popular, and you young, brilliant daughters of mine will be independent once again!"

**-O-**

Yuri, you're my brother. I don't hate you, okay? I'm sorry for everything,

**-Gretta**

**-O-**

"Without a hitch?"

"Mother will be by tomorrow to see Wolfram."

"…Perfect."

**-O-**

"Um…remind me where we're going, now?"

"Staying at a friend's house."

"So where are we staying?"

"AT A FRIEND'S HOUSE!"

"Sor-ry!"

"Whatever. Your sister covered up for you."

"I guess she didn't really hate me after all…"

"Hmph, you have me. Stop talking about other women."

"Say what?"

**-O-**

'_I'll keep on smiling,'_ Greta thought to herself. It was all Yuri ever asked of her. She didn't really recall why she would want to suppress that memory. Finally, all the things she never understood made sense. All she could wish for at this point was for Yuri to smile like he had been in his own quirky way.

**-O-**

"The wheels have finally been set into motion."

* * *

**END - 3 - NOCTURNE**

* * *

Afterthoughts: **WELL**! I think the last line sums all my thoughts! (grins) Okaysies, we are officially back on track! (sweat drop) Hopefully I'll type up the next chapter fairly soon…


	4. ACT 4 REQUIEM

**A Lonesome Waltz**

Intro: -Shakira, 'Hips Don't Lie'- I'm soooooooo sorry! This chapter I just couldn't type! Gah! The next act might take a while, too… I've lost inspiration in this story. I need to get the next volume of KKM and I'm short on cash… (sweat drop) That's a really petty excuse, but I'd like this epic to live up to what's been written thus far, so until I'm happy with results, the next act won't be uploaded.

A/N: Well, this act may be a little confusing, but please bear with it. This certain, '_he,_' will make his debut next act or the act after that… Wow. This is turning out to be a rather long story… (sweat drop)

* * *

**ACT – 4 – REQUIEM

* * *

**

"A…friend?" Yuri asked, slightly confused. How could this jerk have **any** friends! (Not that he was one to tlak.)

Wolfram smirked coyly. "Well, of course. Wimps like you may not understand, but royalty has to keep close ties with their citizens."

"Royalty?" the double-black inquired. Since the first time after he met Wolfram, Yuri was more confused about the mysterious blond. It was like this arrogant companion was strolling into a spa with a green speedo with a cat tail like it was completely normal… Ha. Who would ever think of such nonsense? Like **that** would ever happen!

A golden eyebrow rose in question. "Don't you know…?"

Yuri shook his dark strands from side-to-side. His confusion was only growing by the second and strange remarks as such only left him deeper in the dark.

Wolfram glowered obscenities into the air with a rushed voice. His tone was harsh and irritated, but he glared at the other boy with a scowl. "Later."

**-O-**

"Anywhere around here," he said under his breath. Of all the things he could possibly be doing, why was _this_ of importance?

He strolled down another alleyway after cutting a sharp corner. He gasped, taking a rest in front of a charming shop. A smile formed.

"This is the place."

**-O-**

Cecile sighed with a happy tone. It had been _ages_ since she saw Wolfy last! By, 'ages,' she referred to about last week, maybe even the other day… Oh wait, she saw him at dinner. Ah, boys just didn't want to spend time with their mothers the older they got!

She passed an ebony comb through her golden locks as she sang to herself in joy. No one would know her eagerness to meet her identical son… No one could ever know…

"Wolfy! Wolfy! We shall meet again. This time…"

She frowned, placing the brush down. She was seated at her favorite dressing table. Clear bottles filled with perfume, lotions, and beauty creams occupied the space. The dressing table was made by the finest craftsmanship and the dress she wore was of the highest quality. Her life was perfect and she had everything she wanted. Still, she could not smile. Her mind blanked out and cerulean eyes unfocused dully. She sighed, staring at her straight, bland locks in the mirror.

"Let's make things turn out differently this time."

**-O-**

"Oh! He's **so** cute! I could just eat him all up!" an abnormally masculine female spurred out. Her biceps were humungous and her dress looked two sizes two small… Yuri figured that if the woman ran, she would tear her dress into little shreds under the muscular pressure.

Wolfram's nerve pulsated. "Josak, that is **not** your color. Can we continue business now?"

Josak blinked. "Sure. A room? Well, if you two are sleeping _together_, consider it on the house!"

Yuri twitched. Wolfram just smirked with a, 'thank you.' In return, the pair was graced with the scariest wink a drag-queen's ever given.

Wolfram grabbed Yuri's wrist with his graceful hand. The taller boy pouted a minute or two but eventually followed the leader. They spiraled up a staircase to a tower room. Taking out a key from his pocket, the flaxen jammed it into the door. He shoved Yuri into the room by force.

"Hey you-"

"It's, 'Wolfram!' But I suppose, 'love,' 'dear,' 'sweetie,' or, 'honey,' would do. Yeah, they'd be okay, too. I myself would suggest, 'darling,' but take your pick."

Yuri's right eye began to twitch again. He needed explaining. Now.

**-O-**

"So it's arrived?" he asked, all too unconvinced. He received a nod in reply. Against his will, he bowed, taking his package.

-O-

"My lord-ship! It is here!" squealed– er, exclaimed a certain, excited, purple-haired demon.

The indirect objet groaned. "Yes, I know. It arrived long ago. I suppose we should open this package now."

Gunter nodded. He eagerly unraveled red ribbons from the white box. Tearing the tape off, he stared at the package's contents. Silence lingered a moment or two. "…_This_ is _it_?"

Gwendal smirked. "So it would seem."

**-O-**

"Okay, what's with all this, 'love,' stuff and, 'engagement,' talk? Speak, you!" Yuri demanded as if he was a king.

Wolfra, stared dumbfounded. His anger was flaring up, but he forced a polite smile on nonetheless. It was for his fiancée, after all. "You slapped me with the palm of your hand on my cheek – thus, we are engaged. I accepted your proposal due to your physical appearance. I guess you really can't judge a book by its cover, now? I never knew you could be such a wimp. You're useless."

"I'm not useless!" the younger protested.

"Oh yeah? What **are** you good at?" Wolfram sneered. His usually angry eyes were downright furious at this point.

Yuri's black pupils widened a moment. "Baseball. I'm good at baseball."

'_Baseball…'_ Wolfram thought, _'That rings a bell…'_ It clicked: baseball was that game his unworthy, half-bred brother loved oh so dearly.

"What team do you play for?"

Yuri was caught in his tracks. His chapped lips gaped open and close. Cold sweat silently rolled down his nape. Right about now his legs startled to shake in fear. Wolfram was intimidating, but he thought of a perfect comeback. It wasn't as if he had any pride to loose, so he swallowed his doubt back.

"…Why do you still want me?"

Shock hit the blond. His mouth curled inwards. He bit the inside of his mouth as hot sweat trailed down the side of his face, seeping into the skin by his ear. He, for once, was just as baffled as the other.

Wolfram smirked. "Now why can't you act like **that** more often?"

**-O-**

"Here, milord?" Gunter questioned. He and Gwendal were charged with locating, 'Lord,' Wolfram (A.K.A. 'Little Lord Brat'). The princely-adult grunted. In his round-about, stern way, that was a reply for, 'yes.' More than that, though, Gwendal wondered why Gunter went all, 'guu,' and, 'squish,' and acted all giddy around him…

Gwendal slapped a palm on his face and dragged it down. That was a bad thought – no, a **terrible** thought. He didn't need such things defiling his head and warping his opinions. He didn't blush, but when he looked at Gunter, his world heated up.

**-O-**

"Whoa, whoa, **whoa**! What are you **doing**?" Yuri questioned.

"You didn't _like_ it?" Wolfram cooed, filling in the space between them. The faces were inches apart, but their lips would soon be connected once again.

The double-black's head became strangely dizzy. His face flushed up and his legs shook violently. For some reason or another, he thought of a certain nursery rhyme, "Yuri and Wolfram, kissing in a bedroom: T-H-E-N-S-E-X! First comes love, then comes marriage, than comes a baby in a baby carriage!" Yuri was hoping that wasn't the case. Because if it was, it's be more of rape than sex and that wouldn't fit the song's rhythm. Oh, but it could go: 'R-A-P-E-S-E-X!' but that wouldn't make matters any better…

Closer… Closer… '_Oh God, the nursery rhyme was fine the way it was! There was no need for rape, really!_' Closer… Closer… '_Oh damn, I gotta run! Somewhere…anywhere…'_ Closer… Closer… _'Who gives a damn anymore? Just get it **over** with!'_

"Wolfram!" a stern voice shouted. The blond immediately broke off, twirling around in shock.

Emerald eyes widened. He stuttered, fumbling on his words, "G-Gwendal! I – You – I mean-!"

(Yuri was passed out on the floor, somehow still conscious of the world. He was in denial and debating with himself whether he really wanted the kiss, sex, or rape. Unfortunately for him, he was loosing his own debate badly.)

"Your Lordship!" Another demon dressed in white robes entered the scene.

"-and Gunter! But, that means-?"

"Yes," Gwendal stated dictatorship-like. The hard, forest-green fabric on his over-coat billowed out as if there were winds raging about. His furrowed brow only added to the intimidating gesture. "It's time to go, brother."

"Br-Brother!" Yuri was in shock. _This_ guy was _his_ (Wolfram's) brother?

Both Gwendal and Wolfram ignored him. "And who is this?"

"None of your damn business!" Yuri's companion shouted.

Gwendal snorted. "it won't matter. Let's go."

The older of the two's hands forcefully caught Wolfram's wrist. He tugged to the exit but the younger was tugging to the opposite end. The tan's man's strength overpowered Wolfram because the flaxen was dragged across the floor with rips in the ground and carpet. The whole time Wolfram screamed, 'let me go!'

Yuri was in shock. They were brothers! Why were they acting like bitter enemies? Something inside Yuri broke.

**-O-**

"Well, it seems as if he's not here, dearest mother," Conrad sighed airily.

Cecile frowned. "Did you plan this, Conrart?"

Chestnut eyes smiled. "Of course not; but in the mean time, why don't you explain to me why you're upset?"

**-O-**

"You say you two are loving brothers yet here you are ripping each other's hearts out by the lungs! What kind of emotionless, cold, lousy-excuses for brothers **are** you? Now, know the judgment of poor-family relationships! Justice, be done!"

Gwendal and Wolfram were torn apart by a forceful wind also tearing a, 'justice,' mark out of the window-facing wall. Gunter caught the elder man whereas Wolfram was swept into Yuri's arms – bridal style. The wind then flapped about, swirling around the almost-newly-weds. Then, in a blink of an eye they were gone.

Gunter gasped. "Y-Your Lordship! I-I-"

Gwendal cringed with a painful smirk. "It's…alright. Let failure not bring you down but rebound endurance at least."

"I'm in love!" the other man finally sputted out, his purple eyes widening in zeal. "How majestic! Why, a double-clack! It's far too perfect! Absolutely wonderful! Beautiful, gorgeous…perfect!"

Dull eyes widened. He rarely ever saw Gunter smile like _this_. His brow twitched as a small blushed crept onto his face. At which point, his smirk began to twitch as well. For a reason or another, he felt like killing this unknown double-black who caused so much chaos.

**-O-**

"I guess I'm up now."

**-O-**

"It has to do with the ball."

"I figure."

"We're going to bump the date to next weekend."

"Understood."

**-O-**

The two landed quite abruptly – Yuri on his head and Wolfram on his bum. What made the fall worse, though, has the fact Yuri's face was in Wolfram's crotch.

Wolfram starred. Blinked: once; twice; thrice. He knew for sure he was Gwendal's blood relatice – his eyebrow began to twitch.

"PERVERT!" he screamed, quickly kicking the boy.

Yuri picked himself from the ground. He heard people scream in fear and run in chaos. Parts of the window-wall were spread apart. Voices of, 'Gwendal,' and, 'Gunter,' drifted about in the background. They must have landed not too far away. This was not good. They were like fugitives and strange men were hot on their trail. There was only on solution:

"Wolfram, you know how to get to that bakery by the city's west gate?"

"**That** dump?"

"Meet me there in fifteen minute. We can confuse them if we split up."

Wolfram nodded.

"Alright, see you in fifteen, 'Wolf!"

"…'Wolf?'"

Yuri winked with a smile, still running his direction. "You said you wanted a nick-name, right?"

Wolfram was not blushing. It was just very hot outside.

'_Fifteen minutes isn't **that** far away.'_

**-O-**

Turning a final right, he sighed, relieved. He would make it. On top of that, he was sure neither Gwendal nor Gunter was following him.

His eyes widened. His heart raced. His body stopped.

"L-Lord Weller…"

"Wolfram."

"A-And mother!"

"Wolfy, Baby!"

* * *

**END - 4 - REQUIEM**

**

* * *

**Afterthoughts: A sucky cliffhanger you say…? If only you knew how this would lead up to next chapter. Okay, you're thinking, 'What the Hell does this have to do with the Cinderella story?' Well, I accidentally made a few loop holes so they have to be addressed. In doing so, the next chapter will make lots more sense and then this chapter will click into place at the end… Yeah. Sorry for the inconvenience.


End file.
